I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to packetizing encoded audio data.
II. Background
Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and computer tablets, have become increasingly common in contemporary society. The prevalence of these mobile computing devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile computing devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
In this regard, mobile computing devices are increasingly capable of providing a variety of multimedia services based on numerous communication protocols. For example, mobile computing devices are often configured to provide audio data associated with applications such as voice communications and real-time streaming media, including music and movies. The data associated with such audio is conventionally encoded (e.g., compressed) and exchanged between integrated circuits within mobile computing devices according to particular protocols. For example, audio transmitted according to the Bluetooth™ protocol may be encoded in corresponding formats such as Low Complexity Subband Coding (SBC), digital audio data reduction technology (aptX), aptX-High Definition (aptX-HD), and advanced audio coding (AAC), and exchanged within a single mobile computing device.
Conventional interfaces used to exchange encoded data within mobile computing devices, such as SLIMBus or any interface defined under the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 61937 international standard, primarily support transmission of pulse code modulation (PCM) data at a constant bit rate or throughput (e.g., isochronous interfaces). Various audio formats do not have a constant bit rate, and thus, cannot be transmitted as-is over interfaces that support PCM data.